


Sleepless night, full sky

by BlueStarsShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarsShield/pseuds/BlueStarsShield
Summary: In a sleepless night Jemma reflects on the possibility she's already pregnant
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sleepless night, full sky

The night on the Zephyr was dark and hot. Only the emergencies red lights were on and not a sound could be heard. Whatever was keeping Enoch's occupied he was doing it in silence, no much she wonders if he was there or out for one of his exploration missions.

Jemma couldn't sleep, too many different though filling her mind. She spent what felt hours changing over and over again position trying to find one that would work. She shift closer to Fitz, still peacefully asleep next to her.

Jemma loves to see him so calm , the situation is so stressing that she prefers to pass another thousand of asleep nights if that means he'll be more safe and sound.

She kicks the sheets away, feeling all the warmth , physical and emotional, she needs by the proximity with him and stares loving at his beautiful bronze curls, happy that the grow up again enough to let her pass her fingers through them, trying to slow down her breath enough to fall back asleep. 

Even if the temperature seemed to her too high just minutes before she founds herself shivering at the memory of the split Fitz had the last time her life and the ones of they people they care about where at stakes.  
He murms something unintelligible for a second and get closer to her in his sleep, like he sensed what she's thinking.

They always have been connected, physically linked as Daisy once described them in what in certain moments feels more like someone's else life than their own, but the mind prison accentuated that making it painful to stay away from each other. 

Jemma thought that they were lucky this was the only collateral effect since it had been such a risky procedure even for the aliens that invented it and also how long before this umpteenth peril Fitzsimmons wished and promised they would neve have to leave each other's side. 

That makes her thinks of how now there's the actual chance that a piece of him is inside of her and she moves protectively her hand to her stomach in a gesture that feels already so natural and usual.

A quiet laugh escapes her mouth when she thinks she could end up being pregnant again in a life threatening situation, once in the timeline when Deke was born and now with a whole race of Chronicoms against them. Twice is the charm, a line of thought that could be applied both to Fitz and his child. 

This baby doesn't seem to like starting easily and she just hope it will not share the same sad ending of Deke's mum, she would do anything and more in every world to be sure of that.

It's something no time, world or Cosmo can change because it's more than an hypothesis subject to the circumstances is what they're really made of. 

Jemma thinks of how the nausea and tiredness started just days before and Fitz was already so protective at the thought of her being ill that he just calmed himself down a little when she told him she was running a blood work to be sure. 

But the thought of a pregnancy doesn't have seem to cross his mind and Jemma feels grateful for it. Until she'll be hundred percent sure that is gonna be her little secret, a scary, beautiful and precious one.

She runs her hand a little more over her belly trying to feel something even if she knows it's impossible. But she can almost feel like her daughter is there listening so starts talking to her. "Hi sweetie girl, it's Mom here. Mom what a big word it is, so short but life changing."

She thinks of how Fitz if he was hearing her would tease her about being the sceptical one , he would make a joke about math being her faithfully husband and how there's no way to be sure it's a girl without blind fate that some things are inevitable. 

She takes a deep breath before continuing. "You should think that a simple word that carries so much weight would be a longer one but it's not the case and it's never been for me too. You know that my favorite word is Fitz? It's your Dad's name and we both love you so much" a little tear escape from the corner of her eye. 

"We would die for you and we can't wait to meet you." A flash of him dying and the crushing pain that him with all this possibilities came back at her for a second.

But she doesn't let it take over her and switch her thoughts to something happier. "I wonder if you'll have Fitz's eyes or red hair like his Mom or if you'll reassemble me more, or you'll be someone else. Ever way I know you'll be perfect"

She realizes how that can be perceived wrong and explains herself better. "Perfect not as you'll don't have flaws but as in the right piece to complete the puzzle. You're the full picture, our everything" cause she can feel a love for her bigger than the number of all the stars in the universe. 

"Whatever happens we'll always be by your side and remember the steps you take doesn't need to be big , they just need to you to get into the right direction" she repeat the phrase that linked her to Deke and made him a part of their family and now to this little baby too.

"Jemma is everything alright?” Fitz asks her, his voice mumbling. "Yes, nothing bad. Sorry I woke you up, I was just talking out loud" she apologize, not sure of how long he was awake and what exactly he heard.

He rubs his eyes and sit tighter so he can look at her. "You know, one of the best aspects of having a husband is that you can talk to him" and he gives her a playful smile. 

Jemma mirrors it remembering once how she almost said the same thing back at him back at the playground what felt like a lifetime ago. A lot of things have changed, for instance he's not anymore her boyfriend but more than that, but not the feeling of home, comfort and peace she always feels with him.

"I'm thinking about the future, of how we're gonna be once this defiance is going to be over." For the first time in a long time a different vision cross their minds, he thinks of what it will cost them to change the natural course of their lives while her is picturing a cottage in Perthshire with a garden so big their children could run on for hours.

Fitz in attempt to divert Jemma's mind from what he thinks is her current fear takes gently one of her hands in his and squeeze it once while saying only one word "together." 

That it's filled with so much decision, conviction and love Jemma starts crying again, knowing he's right because now she'll always have a part of him with her. A part that's growing every second like her love for both her monkeys. 

He stroke gently her back , trying to reassure and calm her down. "I'm sorry" and she sniffles. "You'll never have to be sorry for showing her emotions with me, in fact I'm glad you're not bottling up them anymore psycho." He can't avoid to tease her.

They both laugh remembering their experience in the mind prison with their hot fight and make up. "Well I learned the lesson in the hard way" Jemma admits. "Well something was for sure hard" he remarks. 

She chuckles knowing very well how that was true. Their dark selves didn't had any modesty, they jumped on each other only minutes after meeting. She sighs, now more calm and feeling again enough tired to try to fall asleep.

Jemma slids again under the sheets and Fitz second her motion and moves to put one arm under her head and she puts his head on his chest, her favorite position for sleeping since her days back from maveth. He place one kiss one forehead and tell her goodnight and she reply low.

Her last memory she can register before sliding into the Morpheus' territory full of dreams is the other hand of Fitz unconsciously moving with a protection instinct on her belly.


End file.
